A little Bite of Cupcake
by schaefy
Summary: Steph arrives home to find it filled with candles, and a note from Morelli. Really happy, I promise! Bit of Cupcake fluff :


I pulled up in front of Joe's house and parked my mini at the curb. That was odd, I thought. Morelli's car was in the drive instead of its usual spot on the street. There were distinct signs of the ground around it being swept soon, dirt piling up on the sides of the drive. I brushed the thought away as insignificant and beeped the Mini locked. It was getting dark and Pino's was closing early today so we had to order soon.

I pushed the front door open and walked inside. To my surprise it was dark inside, small lit white candles lining the hall.

"Joe?" I called tentatively. No answer. Ok.

I stared at the candles. What was going on? I dumped my bag at the door and walked through the hall, following the small candle arrows to the back door then to the garden. I drew a breath. It was filled with hundreds of the tiny lit candles, flames flickering gently against the soft night breeze. They lit a garden I didn't recognise. Our small yard had been transformed into a sea of small pale flowers and bushes, a small paved path leading to a paved square in the middle. It housed two dark deck chairs with orange and pink cushions and a small dark wood table. On the table was a small silver envelope, "Cupcake" printed on the front.

"Thought you'd like an early birthday present. Look inside the garage – I think that will take care of Christmas! Drive it to Trenton Park – I'm waiting for you.

-Joe"

I grinned to myself in the darkness and followed the small path of candles to the side door of the garage and gently pushed it open. I gasped.

Inside the lit garage was a sleek new black Ducati bike, identical to Morelli's, still shining off the showroom floor. It had red flames detailed onto the sides, and on each side of the bike below the console was written "Cupcake" in curling pale pink writing, and a pink iced cupcake with sprinkles next to it. I looked to the number plate. It read "Cupcake".

"Oh Joe!" I muttered through the tears rolling down my cheeks. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done for me.

Another sealed silver envelope was lying on the seat, beside a black helmet. The helmet had silver flames this time, "Cupcake" written on the back with more swirly writing. I grinned at it and picked up the envelope. It was distinctly heavier and bulkier than the last one. I slit it open and pulled out a note first.

"Have fun!" was printed on it.

Then as I tipped the envelope over my hand, a set of keys fell into it. On the key ring was a house key, and a key I didn't recognise with "Ducati" written on them in silver writing.

"Awesome" I muttered, running my hand along the seat of the bike. Totally awesome.

I stuffed my head into the helmet, straddled the bike and put the keys in the ignition. The bikes engine purred quietly as I revved it. I grinned. It was so macho. Then I opened the garage door and pulled out.

The ride to Trenton Park only took five minutes, the wind whipping out the dark canvas shirt I was wearing open over my small white tank top and jeans. It was incredibly cool riding my Ducati, as if I could face anything and nothing would stand in my way.

By the time I pulled up to the walking path my grinned had doubled, and I was feeling very macho. I pulled the helmet off and opened the under-seat compartment, just as Morelli did on his bike. There was another silver envelope at the bottom. I picked it out, than left the helmet in the compartment, locking it and the bike. Then I half lent - half sat on the bike and opened the next envelope.

"Follow the candles"

I stuffed the note and keys into the pocket of my jeans, than looked up and saw a path of candles lining the way forward. Joe was so sweet.

I walked on following the path, tall trees lining the path, still lit by hundreds of tiny candles. It was so beautiful under the velvety night sky full of stars and the full moon with the brightly burning candles that I felt a tear of happiness fall down my face again.

Then I saw a clearing ahead, again lit by hundreds of candles, fairy lights draped over the trees throwing a soft light over the grass. Quietly I stepped into the light, casting my eyes around for Joe. The lights cast a soft, flickering glow over the clearing illuminating the small smile on Joe's face as he stepped out of the shadows.

All of a sudden my eyes became wet and tears threatened to spill over as I grinned back at him. Then I swiftly ran across the clearing and tackle hugged him, the tears suddenly spilling over in sobs of joy.

"Joe that was so sweet... I can't begin to thank you…" He just grinned and pulled me into his chest for a tight hug.

"I love you Joe."

"I know Cupcake. I have something to ask you."

The he quickly pulled away and bent down on one knee, holding my hand in both of his. For the first time, I noticed her was wearing a smart black suit and white dress shirt underneath, and in true Joe style – no tie. Oh. My. God.

"Steph, I have always loved you and I know I will forever more. Will you marry me?"

I stood in shocked silence for a second. Hell yeah! I let out a squeal and smiled still wider.

"Yes!"

He jumped up and hugged me, spinning me around in circles. He gently put me back o the ground and I sobbed into his chest, his warm tanned arms tight around me. The he drew back slightly, and pulled a small dark blue velvet box from his pocket, and opened it.

Inside, nestled on a white silk lining was a small single band silver ring, three exquisite tiny diamonds set into the top. Joe gently lifted it out and I saw an inscription in the middle. "Steph and Joe". Then he gently slid it onto my finger allowing me to admire it for a moment. Then he tipped my head back and kissed me long a deep, with more passion and love than I had ever felt from a single kiss. We broke apart after what seemed like hours, breathless. There was a noise in the bushed and Lula emerged, crashing through loudly, dressed in bright white spandex and fake diamantes for the occasion.

"Congratulations girlfriend, you finally got Officer Hottie!" Before she was interrupted by Connie attempting to elbow her out of the way. She screamed and hugged me.

"Ommigod you're engaged! Congratulations!"

Suddenly, people were emerging from the bushed everywhere, brushing leaves and twigs from their clothes. They were there, all of them. My mother and father, Valerie, Albert and the three kids, Grandma Mazur, Mary Lou Molnar as well as her husband and kids, Aunties, Uncles and cousins, neighbours from my parent's street, friends from High school, Eddie Gazarra and Carl Constanza as well as Big Dog – even Mooner and Dougie although everyone was keeping their distance from them. Joe and I were hugged and congratulated by at least forty people. My face was hurting from smiling constantly, but I ignored it and glowed with happiness, happier than I had ever been before. We had a moment to ourselves and I turned and leaned my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

"Thankyou Joe" I gently whispered. I opened my eyes again to see him smiling happily down at me. His chocolate brown eyes had melted against not for lust, but for his love for me. Words could not explain what we were feeling. Then he laughed and kissed me passionately, making me forget everything and everyone around me except me and him, wishing we could stay like this forever.

0 0 0

**Author's Note:**

High guys – this is such a sweet story! It was inspired by a similar proposal by a guy I know to his wife (isn't that cute!!!) which he told us about. I just thought it was really cute and I really wanted to write a oneshot so this is what I wrote. I personally love it – most of my ideas are sad (which I can hopefully change) and I really loved writing something feel good. For more see my blog (link on my profile). Thanks and REVIEW!!

Love to you all,

schaefy


End file.
